


Ink-Tober but with writing!

by Lady_Meowsington



Category: RTCM
Genre: I don't know why im doing this to myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Meowsington/pseuds/Lady_Meowsington
Summary: Well decided to change inktober prompts to writing prompts and it has ya'lls faces in here will try to use different people for each prompt1: Ring, 2: Mindless, 3: Bait, 4:Freeze, 5: Build, 6: Husky,  7: Enchanted, 8: Frail, 9: Swing, 10: Pattern, 11: Snow, 12: Dragon, 13: Ash, 14: Overgrown, 15: Legend, 16: Wild, 17: Ornament, 18: Misfit, 19: Sling, 20: Tread, 21: Treasure, 22: Ghost, 23: Ancient, 24: Dizzy, 25: Tasty, 26: Dark, 27: Coat, 28: Ride, 29: Injured, 30: Catch, 31: Ripe





	1. Ring

Sunday, another meeting before games. DJ walked into the meeting room seeing Cat already sitting and staring at an open ring box in the middle of the table,  
"what's what?" he asked sitting down next to her.  
"A ring. What did you think? I found it on the floor when I came in," She responded  
"Found what on the floor?" Sparky asked having teleported into the meeting room and only catching the last bit.  
"An engagement ring," Dj responded.  
"Who's proposing to whom?" Sparky asked as she sat down across from DJ. "It doesn't look like something Tri or Sooner would propose with..." She stated trailing off examining the ring.  
"What about Ryon or Ice?" DJ suggested.  
"No, I don't think either of them are with anyone," Cat responded trying to think of who would have an engagement ring, "Oh well, we'll see who claims it: she added watching Sooner, Tri, and Marissa teleport in one at a time.  
"Anyone claiming this?" Dj asked as everyone started passing the ring around but no one claiming it.  
"It might be _for_ one of us, just leave it and whomever lost it can claim it later." Tri stated before starting the meeting. As the meeting ended and everyone started to teleport away to run games, Sooner waited until he was the last one before pocketing the ring box "well back to the drawing board then" he muttered before following the rest.


	2. Mindless

"Look guys, just because we're playing Zombies doesnt mean if you're dead you have to act mindless like the ones that are spawning!" Gun called out, trailing zombies behind him as he ran, knowing that he was being targeted by at least half of the people that had already lost.  
"And there goes Nick! Off to join the horde of Zambos, Just Lewi and Bladder left!" Cat called out, standing by the command blocks ready to end the game. The chant of groans and brains all that Lewi and Gun could hear as the dead players focused on who they didn't want to win.  
"Well I guess this is it! Bye Lewi!" Gun yelled out as he was cornered by the zombies.  
"Cat can I get out now?" Lewi asked having climbed on top of a building, hearing no response he groaned, "Do I _have_ to be mindless too?" he asked before trust falling into the mindless horde below him.  
_Lewi1541 was slain by Zombie_  
Cat giggled as she turned off the game, all the players coming back to the lobby of the game "Thank you guys for becoming mindless for this!"


	3. Bait

Mitch shivered as he stood outside the DoNut Club in his new uniform, "Why do _I_ have to be the bait?" he asked, giggles the only response he hears from his earpiece at first.

"Because you won't put on your damn clothes," Ryder responded as Dance got her giggles under control. 

"Because of the Rake Bitch," She added. 

"Miiiitch," a female voice sang, 

"Oh god," he muttered stepping closer to the safe haven of the club watching as the cat known as Sally came closer to him. "Hi Sally," he said louder fighting the urge to run inside. 

"Mitch why are you wearing my bikini?" Sally asked getting as close as possible to him. 

"You were gone so long management forced me into it," he informed her. Dance and Ryder sneaking up behind Sally with crossbows, 

"Want me to help you take it off then sugar?" Sally asked Mitch already tugging on one of the bikini bottom strings. Getting a clear shot Dance shot Sally in the head, and watched her collapse to the ground.

"Forced my ass." Ryder stated as Mitch ran towards the doors to the club,

"Next time Ryder's Bait!" Mitch called out as he ran inside.

"The bounty said Alive _or dead_ Right?" Dance asked Ryder as she checked Sally's Pulse.


End file.
